


Touch me

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Yuuri!” Victor calls, laptop perched on his forearm, as he swings the door to his skater’s childhood bedroom open. There is a cute clip of a dog in a water sprinkler that he found on YouTube. He really needs to share with Yuuri. It had started with him looking at Yuuri’s old routines and somehow, he slid into dog videos. He had no idea how it happened, but he was not complaining. Yuuri and dogs are two of his favorite things. Looking at videos of Yuuri was a guilty pleasure of his. It is easily masked as coach’s research, even though it has very little to do with Victor’s coaching, and everything to do with Yuuri’s thighs. “Look at this adorable—”Victor finally looks up. He immediately feels all his blood rush up to his face, does a double take and starts rushing in the opposite direction. It’s a daily miracle that Yuuri hasn’t caused Victor to develop heart problems.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800
Comments: 57
Kudos: 229
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my fourteenth piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was 'Canon Compliant: Missing scene' and for those of you who have read read much of mine before you know I don't write much canon, so this was a challenge but it turned into smut. The premise is pretty open so I think you can imagine it happening whenever it fits with your HC. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> A big thank you to [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpea704/pseuds/Sweetpea704)for the help with beta!

“Yuuri!” Victor calls, laptop perched on his forearm, as he swings the door to his skater’s childhood bedroom open. There is a cute clip of a dog in a water sprinkler that he found on YouTube. He really needs to share with Yuuri. It had started with him looking at Yuuri’s old routines and somehow, he slid into dog videos. He had no idea how it happened, but he was not complaining. Yuuri and dogs are two of his favorite things. Looking at videos of Yuuri was a guilty pleasure of his. It is easily masked as coach’s research, even though it has very little to do with Victor’s coaching, and everything to do with Yuuri’s thighs. “Look at this adorable—” 

Victor finally looks up. He immediately feels all his blood rush up to his face, does a double take and starts rushing in the opposite direction. It’s a daily miracle that Yuuri hasn’t caused Victor to develop heart problems. 

Yuuri is laying on his bed, asleep. His face soft in relaxation, his lovely full lips slightly parted as deep breaths leave them. The covers seem to have been kicked off, in a pile, haphazardly strewn at the bottom of the bed. This gives Victor a very full view of Yuuri’s exposed body, which is the reason his cock is starting to grow hard in his pants, like some sort of teenager. Yuuri’s usual pyjamas have been exchanged for short shorts that have a waist so low they are just barely hiding what's underneath. The legs have ridden up and Yuuri’s legs haven fallen open in his sleep. His full thighs are on display, and how Victor would love to lean down to touch them, trailing soft caresses up, up, up. He shudders at the thought. His eyes move upwards, which doesn’t really help his situation. 

Yuuri’s t-shirt has ridden up as well, exposing his flat stomach to right above his nipples. One of Yuuri’s hands are resting over his sternum, moving up and down with his deep breaths.He is the most gorgeous man Victor has ever seen. A shiver runs down his spine and he lets out a soft whine. His free hand moves down to adjust his filling cock. A soft moan escaped his lips, as he turns on his heel quickly, embarrassed by being so out of control that he can’t stop himself from behaving like a horny teenager at the site of some exposed skin from his crush. 

He and Yuuri have started becoming more intimate lately, and Victor is so glad for it. It was heartbreaking coming to Japan and realising Yuuri might not feel the same way he did. How that night in Sochi might not have changed Yuuri’s life as irrevocably as it had Victor’s. Still, Victor had dug his heels in, because Yuuri is an amazing skater who should under no circumstances quit. Even if Yuuri only wanted him as a coach. It was going to hurt like hell, but for Yuuri who had turned his entire life around, he could endure. 

Slowly things have changed, and even if they have not put a label on it, Victor is so glad to have Yuuri as more than a student. There have been long hugs, soft kisses, and even the occasional sleeping in each other’s beds. Victor’s mostly, since it has more room, but they have yet to move to something more physical. It will come with time, Victor hopes, because Yuuri is sex on legs even when he’s soft, and goofy, and dorky, and cute. Still Victor can’t stand by his bed and touch himself just because Yuuri is so god damn hot. He can do that in his own bedroom. 

Makka is sleeping in Yuuri’s room, since she seems to like him a little bit better lately. Victor does not blame her, even though he finds it a bit lonely at times. Tonight, however, he is glad for it. He places the computer on the coffee table and closes it, before kicking off his green Yu-topia pants and black underwear, pushing the robe off his shoulders. They all land in a pile on the floor, and usually Victor would hang them over the armchair instead, but his mind is clouded with lust. He crawls into bed instead, reaching for the lube in the nightstand. 

He settles back against the pillows, opening the lube to slick up his hands. He warms the liquid quickly, closing his eyes as he lets the mental image of Yuuri and his gorgeous body wash over him, taking himself in hand. 

“Aaah,” he moans at the first contact against his flushed length, breaths becoming heavy as he slowly works up from root to tip, rolling his thumb over the head of his cock. “Hnng.”

He moves down slowly, teasing himself, before pulling up his hand again. It feels good. His other hand trails down to his hole and he uses the lubed up finger to push inside, letting out a breathy whine as he does. 

It’s not as if he doesn’t have many, many mental images of Yuuri to conjure up in his mind. Yuuri skating eros, full of confidence and sex apeal. Yuuri getting out of the onsen, muscles in his back flexing has he pushes his wet hair back from his eyes. Yuuri smiling sweetly, asking if he did a good job on the ice. Yuuri’s hands gripping his hips as they kiss. 

“Yuuri,” Victor moans, body rocking both into his fist and onto his finger. He wishes it was Yuuri who was with him. Who was working him open with his pretty fingers and dark eyes watching him. Victor would love to run his fingers through those raven locks and pant into Yuuri’s mouth, hand on Yuuri’s cock. He’s only stolen glances of it in the onsen, and it’s never been erect, but Victor can imagine how good it would feel to have it inside him, filling him. 

He pushes another finger into his hole, Yuuri’s name continuing to fall from his lips as he imagines what it would feel like to have that length in his mouth, to feel it harden as Victor sucks Yuuri into an erection, to take it as deep as he could, until he chokes. He wonders what Yuuri’s face would look like in pleasure, how Victor's name would sound moaning from his lips. He curls his fingers just so, knowing exactly which spot makes him shiver in pleasure. He feels so close, hand on his erection, speeding up as he arches into the touch. 

“Victor?” Yuuri’s soft voice calls just outside the screen door, and Victor’s mind only has a second to register what is going to happen before it actually does. He doesn’t even have time to remove his hands before the door slides open. 

Yuuri blinks sleepily, glasses missing from his nose, but his eyes widens immediately as he takes in the sight in front of him. Victor flushes, pulling his hands from his body and sitting up, pulling his legs to his chest to maybe cover some of the parts that where just very much exposed. 

“I’m sorry!” Yuuri exclaims, shaking his hands in front of him, eyes still wide, and cheeks crimson red. “I heard you calling for me and I-” Yuuri stops his frantic shaking of jazz hands, blinking a few times as Victor holds his breath. “Were you- were you thinking of me?” 

Victor almost wants to laugh, and if the situation wasn’t a bit embarrassing he would. This was not the way he wanted Yuuri to hear him moan his name for the first time. Still, there is no use in lying, at least Victor hopes there isn’t. 

“Of course I was,” he admits, seeing Yuuri pull in a shaky breath. Something crosses Yuuri’s expression, and Victor is not sure exactly what is going through his mind.He doesn’t look uncomfortable. Rather, he looks intrigued. “I can be quieter if you want,” Victor said sheepishly.   
“No,” Yuuri says, licking his lips nervously and Victor can see his eyes dart down take in his still very naked body. “Can I...Do you want some help?”

Victor feels arousal spike high in his body again, and he leans back on one elbow, letting his legs fall open once more. Yuuri’s eyes grow wide, and without looking away he crosses the threshold and closes the door behind him. Victor lets his hand caress down his stomach, avoiding his precome dripping cock resting on his stomach, to push two fingers into his hole. It feels so nice, even if he already is fairly stretched. “Please Yuuri,” he says, moaning breathy as he lets his lashes flutter against his cheeks. “Please come touch me.”

It works like magic. Yuuri, still in his ridiculously small shorts and soft looking t shirt, moves towards the bed as if being pulled by a magnet. Victor can relate. He’s been pulled towards Yuuri ever since the first time he noticed him. Victor continues to finger himself as Yuuri approaches, soft moans falling from his lips. The knee Yuuri places on the bed dips the mattress, and then he’s crawling onto the bed. Victor lays down, and Yuuri stops only when he’s looming over Victor, one had braced on each side of Victor’s head. Victor looks up into his beautiful brown eyes, deep and speckled with gold.

“Yuuri,” he moans breathy, pursing his lips slightly, longing for a kiss. “Mmh.” 

Yuuri bites his lip, eyes darker than usual, breathing heavily. His eyes roam down Victor’s body and Victor preens, looking down at the bulge in Yuuri’s shorts. Yuuri’s eyes seem to stop at the fingers Victor is moving in and out of his body, and Victor moans again, feeling sexy under Yuuri’s gaze. 

“Can I do that instead?” Yuuri asks and Victor shivers and nods, removing his hand from his hole. 

“Please,” he asks, his other hand coming up to cup Yuuri’s neck. The soft hairs on the back of his neck tickles his fingers. “Please kiss me too.” 

Yuuri smiles, soft and lovely, before he lets himself be guided down by Victor’s hand to slot their mouths together. His lips are soft and warm, and Victor sighs happily into the kiss, opening up almost immediately, begging for Yuuri to deepen the kiss. Yuuri does so, tongue swiping into Victor’s mouth, making Victor tremble. There is something about Yuuri that makes it so easy to get lost in him. Perhaps it’s how he gives his whole focus to Victor, like the entire world melts away and there is only them. It’s an addicting feeling. Yuuri leans further down, the kiss becoming deep and wet. One of his hands begins caressing down Victor’s body. 

“Take me,” Victor breathes into Yuuri’s lips, not breaking the kiss. “I want you so bad, Yuuri.” 

“I want you too,” Yuuri admits, voice only a whisper. “I’ve never wanted someone as much as I want you.” 

It’s such a wonderful declaration, and Victor moans again, pushing up to press their lips together once more, as one of his hands searches blindly for the bottle of lube. He pushes it up into Yuuri’s chest — so needy — and Yuuri smiles into the kiss, breaking away. Yuuri leans back on his knees, opening the lube to slick up two fingers. Victor’s heart races in anticipation. He holds his other hand on Victor's hip, slowly moving his fingers to Victor’s waiting hole. He can feel them press lightly against his entrance, and then Yuuri stops. 

“I’ve never done this on someone else before,” he admits, circling his fingers around Victor’s entrance. Suddenly Victor is hit with the mental image of Yuuri fingering himself and that’s so terribly arousing that his cock twitches. Yuuri doesn’t seem to notice, eyes glued to Victor’s face. “Tell me if it feels good?” 

“Yeah,” Victor agrees, rocking his hips down, trying to push Yuuri’s fingers in. “Please Yuuri.”

Yuuri nods, and then he drops his gaze to Victor's waiting hole, pushing his fingers in slowly. Victor is already stretched, so Yuuri filling him lacks the burn, but still holds pleasure, a shaky moan falls from Victor’s lips. 

“Yes, Yuuri. Aah,” he gasps, eyes closing under the toe curling arousal pooling in his gut. 

“You’re so sexy,” Yuuri murmurs, and Victor hears him shift above him, hand pumping in and out of him slowly. “Where you thinking of me?” he asks, so close to Victor’s ear. He pries his eyes open, finding Yuuri’s beautiful face right above his, eyes dark in lust, cheeks flushed.

“Yes,” Victor agrees with a nod, a whimper falls from his lips as Yuuri curls his fingers to graze at his sweet spot. “I’ve thought about this so much.” 

Yuuri moans at that, dropping his head to mouth at Victor’s jaw and throat. “Me too,” he admits between wet kisses. “I’ve fantasised about this so many times.” 

“Yuuri, aaah, can you? Mmh, can you move faster?” he almost begs, the tanalizingly slow pace pleasureable torture. 

“Do you want me to make you come like this?” Yuuri asks, voice low and sultry, and Victor whimpers. He wants so much, everything Yuuri can give and wants to offer. “Or do you want me to suck you off too?”

“Oh blyad,” Victor moans, just the thought of Yuuri pretty lips wrapped around his cock making him clench down on Yuuri’s fingers. He can feel Yuuri smiles against his skin, having kissed down his sternum. 

“Is that a yes?” he asks, and Victor feels him rise so he opens his eyes. He wants to agree, but there is something he wants more. Something he’s been wanting ever since he saw Yuuri up on that pole at the banquet. 

“Could you, mmh,” Victor moans, Yuuri still rubbing against his prostate. “Would you, aah, fuck me?”

Yuuri’s movements still, and his eyes search Victor’s, as if surprised. Victor looks down his body to find a wet spot at the tip of where Yuuri’s cock is standing, and he whimpers again. He wants Yuuri in him so bad. “Please,” Victor begs.

“Fuck,” Yuuri swears, and Victor smiles, sitting up. The motion makes Yuuri’s fingers slide from his hole, and Victor whimpers, but pushes up anyway, grabbing the hem of Yuuri’s shirt to pull it over his head. He pushes forward when the garment hits the floor, capturing Yuuri’s lips with his own. 

“You don’t have to,” he says between kisses, still so desperately hard and aching. “But I would love for you to fill me up with that thick cock of yours.” 

“Mmh, Vitya,” Yuuri moans again, and Victor smirks against his lips, letting his hands move down to the hem of the shorts. “I want that too.”

“Can I take these off?” Victor asks, pulling them down to Yuuri’s thighs as soon as he nods. Yuuri shuffles and throws them away, kissing Victor all the while he does. Victor longs to look, but Yuuri’s kisses are so hot and wonderful, that he settles for touching instead. He caresses down from Yuuri’s hips towards his groin, feeling Yuuri’s breath stutter against his lips as he gets closer to his cock. He lets his fingers caress softly up the shaft, Yuuri pulling him closer as he moans against his jaw, nibbling, sucking, kissing sloppily. 

“Vitya, Vitya fuck,” he breathes and Victor can’t hold back then, wrapping his hand around Yuuri’s thick cock and pull up. “Aaah.” 

“So thick and big Yuuri,” Victor praises, meaning every word. “Gonna feels so good inside me.” Yuuri’s hips buck into his and Victor smiles, loving how Yuuri is possessively leaving marks all down his neck. He leans back, Yuuri chasing his skin with his lips. He finds the lube with his free hand, and flicks it open to squirt some on Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri hisses when the cold liquid touch his heated skin, but his eyes are dark as Victor continues to slick up his cock, making it ready to enter him. Yuuri’s panting hard above him, eyes intent on Victor’s. He’s so hot, Victor has no idea how he became this lucky. Slowly he moves Yuuri’s hard member to his hole, lining it up just right. 

“You ready?” Yuuri asks and Victor nods, spreading his legs wide. Yuuri nods too, and then he pushes in slowly, a joined moan filling the room as he does. Yuuri is thick, and he fills Victor so perfectly, making it impossible to hold back calling his name in pleasure.

“Yuuri.”

“You feel so good,” Yuuri breathes, rocking slowly further and further into Victor’s waiting heat. “So tight.” 

“So good,” Victor agrees, panting, letting his legs come up so he can push Yuuri the last few centimeters, until he’s completely seated inside him. “Fuck, Yuuri, so good.” 

“I’m gonna move,” Yuuri says, pulling out slowly, before snapping his hips back in. Victor is not prepared for the change of pace, and he gasps and moans, as Yuuri does it again. 

“Da, aah, da,” Victor moans, rocking back onto Yuuri’s cock. “Yuuri, Yuuri.” 

“Hhng, you sound so hot,” Yuuri moans, pace increasing further. Victor tremble underneath it, grabbing at Yuuri’s shoulders tight so to anchor himself in pleasure. Yuuri kisses him wetly again, before leaning back to push Victor’s left leg over his shoulder. The angel shifts his cock inside Victor and makes it pound into Victor’s prostate with each thrust. 

“Blyad,” Victor all but shouts, arcing off the bed as he grips the bedding tight. “Yuuri, Yuuri touch me.”

Yuuri does, his warm hand wrapping around his cock as he continues to fuck into Victor’s hole. It’s so good, so incredibly fucking good and Victor risks a glance, seeing Yuuri’s face lost in pleasure, as he keeps giving Victor the best pounding of his life. Yuuri’s hips move faster and faster, and soon Victor’s eyes roll back as pleasure shoots down his spine to his groin, the orgasm exploding out of him with a shout of Yuuri’s name. He can feel himself clench, as Yuuri continues to work his cock until he’s completely spent. Only then does Yuuri follow, a low moan falling from his lips as his hips stutter, and Victor feels himself being filled with Yuuri’s come. His cock twitches at that, but he is far too fucked out to get it back up again so soon. Maybe in a few moments. 

Yuuri lets his leg fall down to the bedding and he slumps forward on Victor’s body He wraps his arms around him immediately. Yuuri’s breathing hard and Victor smiles. He still feels all warm and tingly. He’s not sure if it’s from his orgasm or the love he feels from the man in his arms. Right now he doesn’t care.

“Wow,” Victor says, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s sweat damp hairline. “That was way better than getting off myself.” Yuuri snorts, rearranging himself so he can look up at Victor who wastes no time in leaning down to capture Yuuri’s lips with his. “Was it good for you too?” 

“So good,” Yuuri says with a sleepy smile. “I’ve been wanting to do that since forever.”

_ ‘I’ve been wanting to do that since I came here,’  _ Victor doesn’t say. He kisses Yuuri’s lips softly instead, rolling them to their sides. Yuuri’s cock slides out, and that makes Victor aware of how much they need to clean up. Yuuri seems to notice it too, carefully starting to untangle himself. 

“I’ll be right back,” he promises, and he is, warm wet cloth cleaning Victor’s stomach before Yuuri hands it over for Victor to clean himself. 

“Do you want to sleep in here tonight?” Victor asks, and Yuuri nods, crawling back into bed and settling into Victor’s arms. After that night, they fall asleep every night just like that, curled up in each other’s embrace. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)
> 
> Next bingo piece: A omegaverse Donwton Abbey AU


End file.
